warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud With Storm in Belly
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit-mother=Cloud With Storm in Belly |elder=Cloud With Storm in Belly |son=Teller of the Pointed Stones |daughter=Unnamed she-cat |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Outcast'' |deadbooks=''Sign of the Moon}} '''Cloud With Storm in Belly', more commonly known as Cloud, is a skinny white she-cat. History In the Power of Three arc ''Outcast :Being an elder of the Tribe, she retreats to her sleeping place while the rest of the Tribe battle the invaders, along with her denmate, Rain. She tells Stoneteller that the rogues invading their territory don't respect anything, referring to them as mangepelts. Stoneteller says to her that he fears she may be right. She asks Brambleclaw if he thinks that the rogues will listen when they tell them to remain on their own side of the border. He replies to the white she-cat saying that he does not know, but they should give them a chance. :She is seen while voting on whether to fight or flee, when the Tribe cats decide to vote for which they think would best help them survive. She asks Rain what he thinks they should vote for. She and Rain vote to flee, as they wish to not lose any more Tribe members, and they are too old to fight. :Later, she is mentioned to have retreated with Rain to their sleeping places, on the opposite side of the cave of Jayfeather. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :When Jayfeather ventures into the ranks of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, he sees Cloud while he was looking for Dove's Wing, Lion's Roar, Jay's Wing, and Half Moon. She rises to her paws and jumps from the boulder at the bottom of the cliff. Cloud proceeds to pad around the pool and halts in front of Jayfeather. After Cloud introduces herself, Jayfeather recalls meeting her as she was a Tribe elder when he first arrived in the mountains. Cloud confirms and adds that she is the mother of the current Stoneteller. She also adds that it is time for her son to join the Tribe of Endless Hunting. :Jayfeather, shocked, tells her that Stoneteller had not chosen a cat to succeed him. Cloud confirms that she already knows this, and informs Jayfeather that it will be his duty to appoint the new Stoneteller the next day. When the medicine cat appears surprised at this revelation, she reminds him that he had appointed the first Stoneteller. She indicates to Jayfeather a white cat near the top of the hollow that Jayfeather recognizes as Half Moon. :Cloud goes on, telling him that the ancestors have been grateful to him for all the years that have passed. She adds that they always knew that he would return and that what he does now will affect all of the cats everywhere. She gives Jayfeather the three must become four prophecy, and comforts Jayfeather when he worries that it could be any cat by telling him that the fourth cat was already with him and that he would not have to look far. Jayfeather continues to question her, but she fades from his sight. Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly described as pale gray. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Kin Members '''Son:' :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Daughter: :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Granddaughter: :Bird That Rides the Wind: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Wolke mit Sturm im Bauch ru:Облако, Несущее В Брюхе Грозу fi:Myrskyä Kantava Pilvi nl:Wolk Met Storm In Buik pl:Chmura z Burzą w Brzuchu fr:Bourrasque Annonçant l'Orage es:Nube cargada de Tormenta (Nube) Category:Tribe cats Category:Outcast characters Category:Elders Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting cats Category:Minor characters Category:Kit-mothers Category:Females